Celebrating Halloween
by FickleArtist
Summary: One bad thing about your girlfriend and her sister working out their differences is that you learn the hard way not to make bets with them.


_How did I let myself get into this mess?_

With a sigh the brunette brought another box of his girlfriend's Halloween decorations to the living room. The redhead was really into the horror portion of the holiday and had spent most of the weekend making their place look like a haunted house. There were realistic looking stickers of bloody hand smears and blood splatter on the walls, a variety of skulls sat in the windows and on the kitchen table, every light bulb in the house had been replaced with red or orange bulbs, all of the reaper or demon statues she'd collected were proudly on display, the downstairs closet door had been taken off so she could put her seven foot tall grim reaper inside to scare people, and there were bats hanging from the living room ceiling. Outside in their yard was a real tombstone, which she supposedly bought, with a fresh mound of dirt in front of it and a skeleton with a (fake) knife between its ribs lying in the grass a few feet away. There were a few other weird things scattered around the house, none of them typical holiday decorations. Opening the new box, he found a life sized raven, some grey spider web stuff, toys of several venomous spiders, and book on making your own fake blood, wounds, simple face paint, and such.

He kind of liked what she'd done to the house, it was something else that made him sigh. Last week he'd lost a bet to her younger sister and would now have to let said sister pick what he dressed up as for a costume part his best friend was throwing. He wasn't allowed to tell anyone about the bet or his punishment so he'd been making up excuses. They worked on his friends but not so much on his girlfriend. She'd never say it bothered her that he was lying but he could tell it did. The way she looked away when he made up another excuse and chewed on her lip, not speaking to him, and giving him that look she only used when she was worried, all signs the lies were getting to her. Not that it bothered Tootie when he asked her to help him out with that, probably a bit of payback. That or Tootie loved knowing how miserable this was making him in which case he felt no sympathy for his girlfriend. The sisters had decided to start their relationship over so Vicky's bad habits had rubbed off on the younger girl.

An hour later the house was done and the pair was sitting on the couch. Spider webs had been meticulously placed over the windows outside, on the front door, and in corners of the ceiling throughout the house. Tiny spiders were placed in the webs, some dangling from them, and the raven sat on the roof above the front door. Now the redhead was lying against him reading the book from the box while he half paid attention to the old slasher flick she'd turned on. Careful to look distracted by his own thoughts he saw her sneak glances of the movie every now and then, glances that became more frequent as the movie went on. There was a jump scare coming up, perfect opportunity to make her squeal, but she would expect it so he held back for the time being. Two more scares and she thought he wasn't paying attention anymore and it was safe to openly watch the film. Her book lay forgotten in her lap, focus completely on the film, perfect. Timing was everything in situations like these, patiently he waited until the biggest scare in the movie happened and when it did he grabbed her sides, just as the film's monster did the same to his victim. Vicky jumped two feet in the air and yelled in fright. Seconds later she was cursing him as he kept her arms pinned, a reflex he'd acquired over their relationship whenever he did this. Her threats grew louder as he laughed at her, you'd think she'd stop watching these things around him. He _alway_s scared her during or shortly after. Once the brunette waited until she went into the kitchen after the movie to sneak up behind her. A set of knives on the counter nearly led to him going to the hospital for stitches for that one.

Minutes later pink eyes glared at him as he sat on the floor where he'd been banished to for his little stunt. Seriously why did she watch slasher flicks when they made her so damn jumpy? Many threats to his life had been made when he figured that out not that he'd ever share that kind of priceless information with anyone else. It had become one of his guilty pleasures to scare the woman who haunted the dreams of dozens of teens and adults. Not that he was below threatening to tell others, especially her sister, about it or making her worry he'd do it around other people. Here's a secret, when needing Vicky to do something she really hates, like cleaning the damn house once in a while, invite friends over for a horror movie marathon. Works like a charm every time.

However, the repercussions can suck. Timmy spent every night on the couch until Friday. After his classes he went to buy more candy per his girlfriend's request. Parents were taking their kids trick-or-treating tonight since all the college students would celebrate the following evening. No parent wants to walk down their neighborhood with their child to see a bunch of students who decided to start drinking early. Vicky hadn't wanted to hand candy out but she'd suddenly changed her mind that morning before going to work. Knowing her she wanted an excuse to give a bunch of kid's a nice scare. Tootie called him while he was at the store to tell him to be at her place early the next morning so there was plenty of time to get ready for the party. _Bossy women_ he thought to himself as he walked into his house dumping bags of candy on the couch. In the kitchen he hunted down a couple big bowls to put the candy in, one for hard candies and colored sugar sticks, and the other for chocolate. The stairs creaked as Vicky came downstairs while he filled the bowls. A pair of hands settled on the top of his head followed by the redhead resting her chin on her hands. Damn her for being tall…or was he just short? Either way he was a head shorter than she was.

"What made you change your mind?"

"Figured it'd be fun to scary the little kiddies."

Timmy rolled his eyes.

"Hurry up there are people going around already."

Both bowls were taken away as she headed over to the front door. Meanwhile he went upstairs to change into whatever costume he found first. Okay the second costume, he cringed at the sight of a French maid outfit at the top of a hamper full of costumes. It was supposed to be for a game at the party where the losers who came in regular clothes had to pick one from the hamper and wear it the rest of the night. Second try got him a pirate getup that he quickly changed into. Downstairs he heard the doorbell ring and a couple squeaks at whatever his girlfriend decided to wear. By the time he got downstairs the kids had gone and it was no wonder. Leaning against the door was a zombie version of Vicky. Skin painted grayish with bite, knife, and bullet wounds, one of the bites was bloody and oozing, she'd found some contacts to turn her eyes white, and her clothes were worn, torn, and bloody. Made sense that she made him run to the store so she could do all that now, there would be quite a few kids having nightmares tonight.

"Original."

"At least I won't give five year olds nightmares."

"Knew I should have gone with Boogeyman. Maybe next year."

_No one's going to stop at our place next year_.

A lot of scared kids later and the trick-or-treaters slowed to a trickle. Just when they thought that was it their doorbell rang again to reveal a very scared looking six year old boy dressed as a superhero and his mother with a two year old in her arms. Poor woman looked as if she wished they'd skipped their house. Unable to speak the boy simply held up his candy bag.

"Not gonna say trick or treat? Maybe I shouldn't give you any candy." The zombie teased.

Shaking his head, the brunette gave the kid a couple handfuls of candy, they had a ton left so why not. "Be nice. Don't let her fool she, she's nice when she wants to be."

Timidly the boy looked from the zombie to the pirate and let his eyes fall to the ground. Quietly he said 'thank you'.

Vicky noticed the smaller bag in the woman's hand for the tiny girl. "You want some candy too?"

Surprisingly the child smiled at the scary zombie in front of her. Playfully she snarled, earning a giggle from the child. Strange to see a kid dressed as a princess not being the slightest bit afraid of the redhead when several adults had jumped when they saw her. Vicky put a few pieces in the girl's bag before the family left.

Leaving the bowls outside for any other kids that might come by the pair went back inside. There was a look of pure disbelief on his face.

"What's that look for?"

"I will never understand why some kids actually _like_ you."

"Screw you Turner, I'm great with kids." Cue maniacal laughter.

"You're about as good with kids as Chester is with picking up girls."

"Five…four.." the brunette ran up the stairs, getting to the top right as she said 'one'. Of course being as slow as he was she caught up pretty quick. Tackling him onto the bed, pinning him down, and then rubbing fake blood, pus, and face paint on his face. Shit tastes like Vaseline and corn syrup.

"Never compare my ability to be nice to that idiot's inability to flirt again if you expect to ever get laid again Twerp."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry."

"Good, you still have to sleep on the couch though."

Groaning he let his head fall back onto the mattress. "Bitch."

Groggy from having to get up so early the brunette knocked on his friend's door. Brat called him every five minutes for an hour until Vicky kicked him out for being noisy so early. A very much awake Tootie answered the door, shoved a coffee into his hands, and made him sit on her sofa. Her excited words failed to register as he drank the too sweet coffee. Two more cups of coffee later and he was coherent enough to have a conversation with though he only paid attention to half the words coming out of her mouth. People should be forbidden from speaking to someone who's been up less than an hour. Or everyone should have access to duck tape to deal with morning people in the least violent way possible.

"Okay great come on." Oops, he apparently agreed to something he wasn't listening to. Still he diligently followed her back to her room. He was given a towel so she must have asked him if he wanted a shower or so he thought until he was hanged a plastic package containing a razor.

"Tootie, why do I need a razor?"

"You weren't listening?! I said you're costume requires you shave your legs an-"

"What the hell kind of costume are you making me wear?!"

"You're going to the party as a girl." The younger girl squealed, delighted to finally tell him what she had in store. "I have your whole outfit picked out but there's a lot of work to do before you get dressed."

"No, no way I'm doing that!"

"A bet's a bet Timmy. Unless you want certain photos being seen by your friends." Vicky would be proud of the evil smirk on her sister's face and the fact that she was using blackmail to get what she wanted.

"…what photos?"

"The one's you gave to my sister for her birthday two years ago," the brunette's face turned bright red. Tootie knew she'd won, those photos were rather…lewd.

Things only got worse for him as the morning went on. Shaving left his legs itched like crazy, he'd had to sit on his hands to stop himself from scratching. Several minutes were spent fighting the younger girl over his eyebrows who wanted to pluck them so they looked better, unfortunately he lost that battle. Next were his nails, cut and cleaned before being painted a soft pink. To his dismay she insisted on painting his toe nails as well. An hour was spent testing different makeups on him until the raven haired girl found colors that looked good on him. Quick break for food that ended with him being yelled at for messing up the paint on his fingernails, those had to be redone before they fought over whether or not he'd have to wear (clip on) earrings or not. Timmy was proud to say he won that one. By the time they stopped fighting over various other things, having to calm a raging redhead who called to tell them they were both idiots, and dealt with one of Tootie's roommates having a meltdown it was an hour before the party.

He was left in the living room while his friend went to change into her costume and leave his out in her room. When she came out to get him she was dressed as a character from her favorite book. Going into her room after saying she looked nice he found a dress, shoes, accessories, a bra, and what looked like stuffing. He struggled for a few minutes to get the damn bra on and stuff it. Next he pulled the dress over his head and turned to look at his reflection in the mirror. To his horror he looked like he was fourteen again, scratch that, like a female version of his fourteen year old self, with tiny boobs. There were two parts to the dress, a chocolate brown top with a sweetheart neckline, short sleeves, and skirt that was gathered up on the right side to reveal more of the actual skirt. The skirt was tiered out of white material that was almost see through and came down to right above his knees. Annoyed and slightly creeped out by how well it fit he slipped the matching ballet flats on, put on the little silver cross necklace, and told Tootie she could come back in. Blushing he told her to shut up when she told him he was adorable.

"Can we go now?"

"We aren't done yet."

Tootie wished she had a camera to capture the look of pure terror on his face, would have made a nice present for her sister. His hair was styled to look more girlish and the raven haired girl pulled a piece of green ribbon out of a drawer to tie in his hair. Makeup followed before she stepped back to admire her work. Timmy was left stunned at the sight of his reflection. Looking back at him was a girl. One of those girls who was shy and sweet, went to church every Sunday to sing in the choir, and was the fucking personification of innocence. How fitting since his girlfriend was the devil incarnate.

"Now you're done!"

His mouth moved wordlessly until he cleared his throat and looked at his friend, "why?"

"Chill, everyone will be too drunk to recognize you or realize you're a boy."

"Your sister will! There's no way I'm going home tonight, I'd rather deal with Chester making fun of me for the rest of my life."

Tootie smirked, whatever plan she'd set in motion was going to end badly for him. There was no way her sister wasn't involved in this, Tootie wasn't this evil unless Vicky egged her on.

Before they left for Chester's, Timmy was forced to hand over his phone and key. On the way over he realized something, no one would get that he was in a costume and he'd have to pick out of the hamper his girlfriend brought. However the younger girl seemed to have planned for that. Apparently he and Tootie were dressed as characters from the same book. She had a copy of the book in her bag with both characters on the cover to prove it too. He was given a quick description of the character along with her name as they pulled into the driveway.

The blonde and his roommates had decorated their house with a bunch of things they bought at the local party store. They'd strung blue lights along the roof with ghosts hanging from them, a couple crudely cut jack-o-lanterns, plastic banners, and a lot of other cheesy decorations. Outside there were people playing beer pong, music coming from the backyard, and a lot of yelling. Costumes ranged from cliché togas, mummies, skeletons, superheroes, 'sexy' outfits, and witches. Timmy didn't see any of his friends or girlfriend which he was grateful for.

"Oh, don't forget to sound girly 'kay?"

With that his friend got out of the car and motioned for him to follow. One of Chester's roommates was checking to make sure anyone without a costume was forced to pick from the dreaded hamper. Tootie showed him her book so the two could get through the door with no problems. After that he was left to fend for himself.

In the backyard he found his friends; Chester was Crash Nebula, A.J. some scientist, and Elmer and Sanjay were a couple anime characters. Not ready to face his friends he walked over to the fire pit to hide for a bit. Someone gave him a drink that he poured out the first chance he got while scanning the crowd for his girlfriend. Finally he spotted her dragging some poor guy out where everyone could see the costume he'd had to pick out of the hamper, the maid outfit. Guy was pretty ripped so seeing him in the tiny outfit was hilarious. Vicky seemed to have assigned herself the role of making sure people adhere to the costume requirement. She was dressed up like a 50s gangster complete with a nonfunctioning replica tommy gun and a candy cigarette. Her hair was pulled back in a low ponytail, she'd used her book to make a scar under her right eye, and was wearing some black heeled boots. It was a pretty sexy look. Then he remembered what he was dressed like, mentally smacking himself in the face for making that stupid bet. Tootie was going on every list of don'ts her sister was on, bets especially.

An hour later and he was still avoiding his friends. Instead he talked with other party-goers, seeing how many people he could fool into thinking he was a she. It wasn't hard since most of them were heavily intoxicated but even the few semi-sober people he'd found thought he was a girl. Speaking of which he was starting to get pretty drunk, people kept handing him drinks or dragging him to a keg to get a refill. Guilt for making Vicky worry kept him from really enjoying the party. She scanned the yard, went inside to do the same, and then hung around in the yard for a bit before repeating the process. After a while he was confronted by a very angry, and drunk, younger sibling who told him to get over himself and go talk to his girlfriend. Easier said than done.

Fed up with him the raven haired girl went over to her sister to point in his general direction. There wasn't anywhere for him to hide so he just refused to make eye contact as she walked over looking for him. A hand on his shoulder forced him to turn around to see a pair of angry pink eyes glaring down at him. Just as she was about to let loose a full out verbal assault she noticed the outfit. Anger was quickly replaced by astonishment, but that look didn't last long either. It was the only look that made his blood turn cold, even as a kid. No sign of emotion, no hint to what she was thinking, like being starred at by a porcelain doll. Even her eyes gave nothing away, and that was precisely the reason this look unnerved him so much. When all else failed he could look at her eyes to give some indication of what she was planning, but now he couldn't.

Unconsciously he started backing away from her until his back was pressed against the wall of the house. The older woman followed him, hands on his sides kept him pinned. Face now red as a tomato the brunette looked up at his girlfriend to see a predator-like smile on her face.

"I take it this is what you've been hiding all week? Didn't know you were into cross dressing Twerp."

"I-I lost a bet, to your sister."

Her smile got bigger, "remind me to buy her something nice for her birthday."

"For giving you a reason to humiliate me for years to come? Or for the blackmail material?"

"Nope, something better, something we'll both enjoy."

She patiently waited for her words to sink in, chuckling when his alcohol clouded mind connected the dots and countless childhood memories suddenly became a hell of a lot more embarrassing. And Tootie became ten times creepier for getting him into a dress.

All thoughts were put on hold when her lips crashed into his. Just as he started to kiss back she pulled away, the look she gave him cause him to squirm, much to her delight. One quick tug and the pair were soon climbing into Vicky's car. Once home and inside Timmy was shoved against the front door, a heated make out session quickly followed. When they parted for air Vicky took both his wrists in one hand, pinned them above his head, and began kissing his neck. However she soon found the necklace chain far too irritating and took it off of him. Then she made a disapproving face for some reason and led him into their bathroom.

"Sit." She instructed, taking a rag out from under the sink.

"What're you doing?"

"As much as I love seeing you in a dress, the whole looking like some goody-two-shoes fourteen year old girl is a real turn off. Now close your eyes." Once he complied the redhead began to wash the makeup off his face. Next she took the ribbon out of his hair and made him put his head over the sink so she could wash out whatever Tootie put in it. Quick towel drying and she seemed satisfied with her work, running a hand through his hair.

"Better?"

"I will be once those are off," she pointed to the fake breasts under his dress before going into their bedroom.

"Do I have to keep the dress on?"

"Yup."

Groaning the brunette reached behind his back and spent several minutes struggling to undo the clasps on the bra, pulled the straps down to slip his arms out, and reached down the front to take it out from under the dress along with the stuffing. Holy shit it felt good to finally have the damn thing off. "Happy?" He asked when as he exited the bathroom.

"Very." Her hair was down, the jacket to her outfit was hanging from the door handle, and she'd taken the scar off her face. From her seat on the bed she made a twirling motion with her finger to her boyfriend's dismay. Bitch was enjoying this too much. Rather than twirl around Timmy walked over to his girlfriend.

Sitting in her lap, he felt his face flush, embarrassed with himself for going along with this whole thing so easily. Here he was in a dress on his girlfriend's lap without a single complaint or objection, either there was something wrong with him or the booze was messing with his head…or part of him was secretly into this and he'd spent so many years shoving it into some dark corner of his mind that he didn't remember it existed.

Again his thoughts were interrupted by Vicky kissing him. This time she started the kiss off sweet and slow, that was weird, she always fought to turn kisses hot and heavy. Not that he was complaining. An unexpected sensation caused him to shove her back, it was a reflex. Her hands had slipped under the skirt of the dress and been moving up when he pushed her away. Feeling more than a little stupid for that, he put his head on her shoulder to avoid eye contact. An arm wrapped around him before he found himself lying on the bed with the redhead leaning over him.

"Sorry."

She waved her hand dismissively, "guess we're just gonna have to take this slower."

"Good thing you're incredibly patient."

"Fuck you Twerp."

"Was that an insult or suggestion?"

"Yes." Once again his hands were pinned above his head, Vicky smiled down at him, "but only after we play a bit."


End file.
